


Everybody Loves Yūri

by IronScript



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor being Extra™, also Agape!Yuuri, and they aren't smart enough to look him up or ask, but don't know who he is, eros!Yuuri, everybody loves yuuri, he's such a contradiction, people are so confused, post-retirement, semi-connected one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: My contribution to the retirement AU trend where no one knows who Yūri is or that he's married but he's the center of attention anyway. That's the way I'm phrasing it, anyway. :POne-shots can be seen as loosely connected if they don't contradict each other, but feel free to skip around.Will involve the usual hopeless crushes that Yūri doesn't notice (not that they'd have a chance anyway), Viktor being Extra™, eventual appearances from other characters, etc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3

Katsuki gaped at her in shock for a few long moments.

“A…a bachelor auction?” he repeated, utterly lost. “And…you want me to…be one of the bachelors?”

Liz blinked curiously at the intense confusion the Japanese man was showing. “I…was hoping you would agree, yes. You’re pretty popular around here, so the council thought we should ask…”

“I’m…flattered, really.” Though he still looked just as lost, if not more so. “But…I’m not a bachelor.”

“You’re not?” Liz asked in surprise, and then her shoulders slumped in disappointment. So much for that idea, then.

She’d admit to being a little irritated with the higher-ups in the council, though. Couldn’t they have at least done their research and spared her an awkward conversation?

“I’ve been married for more than three years.” He lifted his right hand, displaying a beautiful gold ring on his ring finger.

“It’s…on your right hand?” Liz’s eyebrows furrowed curiously. “I think everyone who noticed you wearing it thought it was some sort of fashion statement, or something. Do you wear them on the right in Japan?”

“Ah, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised.” Katsuki chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, we wear them on our left hand in Japan, as well. However, my husband is Russian, and _they_ wear wedding rings on their right hand. If it’s worn on the left, it’s usually because they’re divorced or their spouse…died. (her heart clenched in sympathy as he flinched at the very thought of losing his husband) I’d become so used to the idea that I forgot it wasn’t common knowledge…”

“I guess you learn something new every day.” Liz smiled warmly at the man. “Thank you for agreeing to hear me out! Sorry about the misunderstanding there.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “Good luck with the auction!”

With a grin, Liz thanked him, and went off to her next class.

~

A few weeks later, at the event in question, she was surprised to see the Japanese man in the audience, holding hands with a gray-haired man with striking blue eyes as they watched as, one by one, people were auctioned off.

“Thank god I had a legitimate excuse not to do this.” Katsuki muttered to the man who must have been his husband, almost too quietly for Liz to hear.

“Aw, Yūri…” the other man pouted, leaning in to kiss his husband’s ear. “You could have, you know. Then I could have made sure I won the bid for you, and you’d be under an indentured servitude for the night…”

Liz’s eyes widened slightly, blushing darkly at the heavy innuendo.

Katsuki on the other hand just snorted, clearly used to his husband’s antics. “That’s not quite how it works, Vitya. The people who are being bid on our only required to show up for the date and stay to keep their ‘buyer’ company for a while, unless they don’t feel safe or the other tries to take advantage.”

“Yikes!” ‘Vitya’ flinched in horror and disgust at the idea. “Thank goodness. I take back what I said; on the off-chance someone would have been able to outbid me, I’m glad you’re not at risk.”

“Somehow I don’t think you’d need to worry about that.” Katsuki rolled his eyes, and Liz wondered what their financial situation must be, if they were so confident in the Russian’s bidding chances.

Then he leaned down to whisper something more quietly into the Russian’s ear, causing the other man to flush a light pink, licking his lips slightly and going in for a kiss before Katsuki stopped him with a more audible ‘Later, Vitya.’

Liz…wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

She slid away from them slowly, trying not to attract their notice, and went back to work. 

It wasn't until much later that she would find out that the pair had made a sizable donation even without making a bid, and when she went to thank Katsuki later (of course asking him to pass it on to his husband as well), she was surprised when he blushed and had a hard time accepting her thanks.

This, from the man who, from Liz's perspective at least, had been talking dirty to his husband in public.

What a contradiction!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! <3
> 
> Basically, Yūri said something along the lines of: “Anyway, if you want me to play the role of an indentured servant, all you’d have to do is ask…”
> 
> If you guys liked this and want to read more, feel free to check out my YOI time-travel AU, Turn Back the Clock! For those of you who read it, don't worry, I'm not planning to let this one distract me. :D


End file.
